Saving Arrow
by Arrow6000
Summary: Oliver fails the city and his friend. Now given a second chance to change all that is to save Slade. Oliver/Shado
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Failure of a Friend

Hoarse coughs disrupted the heavy surroundings as dying flames crackled quietly across the corpse-littered ground. A body stirred amongst the rubble and ash as one bloodied hand reached up to sweep aside dirtied locks of blond hair.

Starling City was burning as the corpses of everyone in city laid there like trash. The male figure is wearing a green leather jacket with a green hood attached over it. He has black gloves on his hands with green pants. A quiver is on his back with the strap running across his chest is empty and has no flechettes on his left forearm. His green domino mask was ripped from him as his vibrant bright blue eyes stared weakly and full of pain at the figure standing in front of him.

"Why Slade" thought Oliver Queen as he stared at his old friend Slade Wilson stood there smirking at Oliver.

"Well Kid, I have finally gotten my revenge for Shado. Everyone you care about is dead and you are soon." The Mirakuru-Enhanced man said smirking at him.

Slade walks away from him as thoughts and flashes of his mom, Thea, Felicity, Laurel, John, Sarah, Roy, and Shado. Extreme guilt clouded his mind as he stared at walking form of the brother and best friend he failed the most.

The dying billionaire vigilante archer coughed up blood causing the pavement to be covered in crimson liquid.

"I'm sorry Slade, god I failed you brother" he said guiltily as he stared at the ground.

A blinding light engulfed Oliver making him close his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. He a tall man with long white hair and pure white eyes containing power. He was wearing a white robe with black sandals.

"Who are you" choked out the vigilante archer quietly as he glazed at the man.

"I'm the creator of life, I'm God" the divinity says grinning at Oliver.

"Bullshit!" Oliver snaps glaring at the crazy man standing before him.

Oliver gasps as an aura of pure power razed down on him, causing him to stare fearfully at god.

"Anyway Oliver, I'm here to give you a second chance by sending you back in time to one month after you, Slade, and Shado defeated Fyers" the divinity explained shocking him.

"Yes please do, I can save Slade from becoming Deathstroke" cried Oliver looking excited.

The creator of life held up his hands that streamed with white energy blasting Oliver with this holy divine energy. All around him, the world exploded into a blinding landscape of white, the very air around him trembling with energy. An invisible force seemed to close around him and Oliver only had a moment to wonder, distantly, whether or not he would end up tortured before the day was up.

(On the island of Lian Yu)

Twenty-three year old Oliver Queen moaned tossing and turning in his sleep at the fuselage. He was receiving his future memories as Slade and Shado slept.

The billionaire castaway shot up, drenched in sweat. He was confused at where he was at, since the last thing he could remember was the burning Starling City. A few seconds later it came back to him.

"It actually worked" he whispered, his vibrant bright blue eyes widen with his voice filled with awe and hope. Oliver looked to his right and smiled softly at the woman he loves, Shado. Turning to his left he came upon the sight of Slade Wilson sleeping.

A look of determination appeared on Oliver's face as he stared at his friend. "I swear Slade that I will not fail and let you become Deathstroke. I promise" vowed Oliver, going to give the future a new chance even if it killed him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Plans and Shado

Oliver Queen was in the heavily forested area of Lian Yu collecting his thoughts and making plans because Ivo and the Amazo would be here in four months. He wanted to make it count, so he quickly made plans to work out until he was in the shape he was in the future.

For the next four hours, Oliver ran, did sit ups, push ups, pull ups and worked on his archery skills. He was working so hard that he didn't notice it was getting dark.

"I might as well catch diner and then head back to the fuselage" Oliver said to himself out loud.

The billionaire former playboy castaway was sprinting towards the fuselage but came to a complete stop when his vibrant bright blue eyes noticed a deer unaware of him at the moment. He quickly nock a arrow and in a quick movement fired to arrows at the deer. The animal moaned as it fell over dead as Oliver made his way over to the prone dead creature.

He looks down at the dead animal before sighing as he bent down to pick it up. He grimaces as his exhausted aching muscles, protested at the movement. Oliver grunts as carried the dead animal on his shoulders and surely made his way over to the fuselage.

(At the Fuselage with Slade Wilson and Shado)

Shado was worried Oliver had been missing since morning and she hasn't seen him. Slade was near the door of the fuselage cleaning and sharpening his customized ninjato-machete like blades keeping them from rusting or dulling.

"Slade will you answer me!" the beautiful daughter of Yao Fei yelled causing the Australian intelligence soldier to jump up surprised.

"What is it Shado" Slade asked cowering a little because she almost never yelled and her ferocious glare caused him to flinch.

"Have you seen Oliver at all" she asked him about his best friend and brother.

"Yeah I have actually, the Kid went out this Morning for something but won't say why only he would be back" Slade explained as his accent cut through his voice.

Shado's beautiful brown eyes flashed and when she was about to cut into Slade, Oliver's voice rang through the fuselage.

"Slade, Shado. I'm back and I have dinner with me!" Oliver cried as he walked into the fuselage with the deer on his back.

"Kid hand it over, so I can prepare diner" Slade told his best friend, who simple handed Slade the deer.

Slade started skinning the deer as he prepared it to cook. Mean while Oliver and Shado were talking about Oliver's behavior.

"Oliver what's wrong, are you ok" she asked concerned. His vibrant bright blue eyes sadden a little.

This action caused Shado's heart to sink as he moved to explain. Slade came over to tell them about dinner when Oliver was going to explain.

"I just have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen in four months to us, so I want to be ready is all" Oliver explained hoping that would satisfy them. That look on the beautiful archer made him nervous.

He hoped he could change what happens in four months time. With Slade being injected with the Mirakuru and Shado dying by Ivo. If he could he would make should Shado lived, so Slade stayed the good man he was, even if it killed Oliver in the process.


	3. Post

Post

I'm starting a new story soon, it's going to be long and better, so I'm not going to post new chapters.

And I plan to rewritten my saving arrow

So this arrow6000 signing out for now


End file.
